My Little Angel
by mrs.derekmorgan
Summary: Everyone knows about ken randall fin's son, but they dont know about his daughter. Travel through her life as beings a daddy's girl and playing cupid with her dad's coworkers.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Disclaimer: I don't own law and order svu I only own tiana an other characters you don't know. Pairings: felinda, elliotcxolivia, possibly munchxoc and cragenxoc

(Ages tiana: 5 ½, fin: 42. Melinda: 32, Olivia: 38, Ellliot: 40, john: 50, cragen: 53

Ken: 21, Teresa: 41, jacob:6)

Setting: ken Randall's apartment

Time: 9:00 p.m.

Narrative p.o.v.

Fin tutuola stood outside his son's apartment. He had gotten of work early and was heading home when he got a call from his son. Ken had wanted fin to come to his apartment to get something from him, since he was going to be out of town for the next couple of days. Luckily for fin instead of waiting a long time outside the door just after one knock there was his son ken opening the door to let him in.

"Hey dad. Ohm come in." ken pulled his father into his two bedroom one bath apartment. It looked small but it was cozy for the three people that lived here. Fin stood in the kitchen watching his son put food and dishes away. "So do you want me to take Joey with me while you're out of town?"Fin asked his son. Ken moved around from his father to the living room where he pulled some suitcases out and a portable kennel out. Fin stared at his son wondering why he had all this stuff for a bulldog.

"you seriously want me to take all of that for a bulldog ken?" ken laughed at the stupid question his father asked. "Dad I'm taking Joey with me all this stuff is for us." Fin stared at his son for a minute, if he was taking the dog with him why did he need fin? "Just wait here a minute ok dad and let me get something for you." Ken walked out of the kitchen and disappeared down the hall which were fin was guessing is his bedroom. While waiting for his son to return fin decided to take a load off and sat on the couch in the living room taking in the way the apartment looked.

The apartment was nice and clean to nothing like fin's house. Not that fin's home was a mess, no it actually clean enough to have guest over and not have them complain. Well beside the fact that fin never really had guest over to his house. While looking the place over fin felt a pair of eyes on him, he didn't really take in to heart instead he put it off as Joey being in the room.

Instead that thought was put off when he felt the sofa go down slightly next to him. "Hi daddy." Fin turned around to face the voice and say his baby girl tiana (like tiana from princess and the frog). Back when fin and Teresa where still together and their relationship was still rocky they tried patching it up by having tiana but it stilled failed. Tiana was a very pretty5 year old who loved her daddy but barley got to see him. Since the divorce with Teresa and the court arrangement fin was only allowed to see his little princess when he didn't have to work, and not this time was his chance.

"Hey princesses how are you?"Fin asked while pilling his daughter into his lap. He could tell that she was ready for bed because she was dressed and ready in her pajamas and with her stuffed monster. Fin stared at his daughter while she replied to his question. The moment was very relaxing to him but that was ended when ken came back in with a Disney princess suitcase.

"Ok dad everything she needs is in here including her medicine. And mom said she's fine with it as long as there is someone watching her when you're working. Hey tiana why don't you go get your backpack and then you and dad can go back to his place." After ken said that tiana rushed off to get her stuff.

Fin took the suitcase from his son and went to the door to wait for his youngest child. "Thanks ken, this means a lot to me." Ken stared at his dad not saying a word until tiana came back into the room and bent down to say goodbye.

"Alright tiana remember what I said about going to bed and being nice. I'll see you when I get back ok." Ken picked up the little girl in a hug and handed her off to his dad. "Bye dad, take good care of her." Ken said as he watched his dad leave his apartment.

1 hr. later

Fin was now sitting in a chair with his daughter curled up in his lap reading her a story. She had already fallen asleep but he decided to keep reading a little bit longer to make sure she was sound asleep. After he made sure she was asleep he put her in her bed that she had picked out, and watched her sleep. He knew that this moment wouldn't last long, but he just wanted to savor it for a little while before he had to go to bed and get up to go to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

I only own the characters you don't know.

Setting: tutuola household

Time: 6:00

Narrative p.o.v.

Fin lay in his bed wide awake. His alarm had gone off thirty minutes ago, but his captain cragen said everyone could come in a little late. Fin was thankful for this because this way he could take tiana to school and still get to work one time.

After a few more minutes in bed fin got up and went to fix some coffee and wake up his daughter. After he had gotten the coffee maker started fin went into his daughter's room. Fin didn't really have the heart to wake her up; he wanted this moment to last. Even though tiana never got to see him much she knew that her father loved her.

Fin stood in the doorway of his little angel's room. She was curled up in a little ball, and looked so fragile. But fin knew that he had to get his daughter up for school. "Tiana... Tiana... Tiana come on you got to get up for school" fin shook his daughter lightly until she started to stir.

'Ohm daddy I don't have s'hool today. It's a teacher comfrence today" fin stared at his daughter before picking her up out of the bed, and waking her up. "Daddy! What are you doing?" fin laughed as his daughter struggled against him.

" oh coma baby if you don't have school today that means you get to come to work with me, and you got to eat breakfast to." Fin put his daughter down as soon as they reached the kitchen and watched her run off to grab some cereal and a bowl. Tiana was very capable of taking care of herself even at a young age. She hated being treated like a baby and was very bright.

"Daddy cofe eafs cereal wifh me" tiana told her dad with a mouth full of cereal. Fin chuckled at the sight while he finished his coffee. "Sorry baby but daddy's got to go get ready for work. And when you finish breakfast I want you to ready to. "Once fin finished his coffee he went to get dressed and ready for work with his little princess.

Setting: 16th precinct

Time: 7:00

Fin finally reached work after some difficulties. He really forgot that his daughter was a picky dresser. Once they were inside the precinct fin put tiana in his chair at his desk. "Ok baby stay here for daddy and don't talk to strange people ok" tiana gave her father a kiss on the check and replied with a simple "ok'

Fin p.o.v.

I left tiana at my desk to go talk to cragen about her. I really hope he didn't mind that I brought her here, heck he let Olivia and Elliot bring Jacob (their son) here why couldn't he. I knocked on my capn door and was told to come in.

"Hey capn I was wondering if it would be ok if my daughter tiana stayed here since she doesn't have school today." Cragen looked up at me from the paper he was working on. I could see confusion in his eyes and could tell he was on the stressed side. "Sure fin just put her upstairs with Jacob, it's no problem." he told me. I thanked cragen and went up to my desk to see munch, Olivia and Elliot trying to get tiana to speak.

Narrative p.o.v.

After tiana's father had left her at his desk people didn't noticed her, well that is until fin's partner munch came up to the desk and noticed the little girl. "Well hi there little cutie. What's your name?" instead of getting an answer from the little girl he got the silence treatment.

And the silent treatment stayed even when Elliot and Olivia joined in. the three adults asked several questions like "who are you?" "What's your name?"And plenty more, but didn't get an answer. They were about to give up when fin came over and picked up the little girl. "What are you guys doing to my daughter?" he asked slightly anger to his coworkers.

His friends were shocked that fin actually had a daughter. They all knew about his son ken but they never knew about the older child. Munch was the first to ask the question that was on all of their minds. "What do you mean by daughter?" fin laughed as he put the little girl down on the ground. "You know what I mean old man; it's just like how Jacob is olive and Elliot's son. Come one tiana"

Fin left his coworkers in shock. They never knew that the stuff fin tutuola had a daughter and could actually be pretty nice. They watched their friend take the little girl up to the loft were Jacob was watching TV.

"Hey Jacob I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is tiana my daughter and I want you to take good care of her ok."The little boy Jacob now stood in front of tiana holding out his hand. "Come one you can play with me." After fin made sure his daughter was ok he went back downstairs were his coworkers were still gathered round his desk.

"Shouldn't you guys be working instead of standing round my desk?"He asked while sitting down in his chair. Munch sat across from his partner while Olivia and Elliot stood beside the two desks. "You know fin I think this is a conspiracy from the gove-""you know what munch shut your bony ass up and I might tell you who she is." Fin looked around to make sure the people around his desk because he knew that he was only going to say this story once.

"Alright if you guys really want to know the little girl is really my daughter. Her names tiana and she's 5 ½.i had her when me and Teresa were still together and now I usually only see her when I don't have work or on holidays now there." to say the truth fin's coworkers were surprised that he had another child besides ken they just wandered how Melinda was going to take it.

Melinda and fin were just starting a relationship and she already knew about ken but how would she take another child? But fin knew that Melinda wouldn't mind, he had talked about tiana once on a date and she had been wanting to meet the little girl for a very long time.

And now today was her chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

I only own the people you don't know.

Setting: precinct upstairs

Time: 12:30

Narrative p.o.v.

Jacob and tiana had grown to become very fast friends in the few hours they spent together. Both children loved to read, play games, and watch TV. As of now the two children were sitting on the couch playing a game on tiana's ipad, which she had won as a prize from a science completion (tiana pretty smart for a 5 year old). "Hey Jacob do you want to go get some s'uff from the snack machine?"Jacob had already eaten his last snack an hour ago and decided to go.

The two children walked to the snack machine that was down the hall, well of course after getting permission and money from their parents. "You know tiana I think we're going to be best friends in the whole world."Jacob looked at the little girl who picked up the two snacks from the machine. He already had a small crush on the little girl but decided not to tell her. After getting their snacks and walking back to the precinct tiana turned to look at Jacob. "Hey Jacob do you know if my daddy likes anyone here?"

Jacob thought for a minute going through his memory of all the people he saw fin with. "Well I guess he's been with Miss Melinda she's a doctor here. She's really nice."Tiana thanked Jacob for telling her and pulled him back to the precinct. Instead of going back upstairs the two children went to their parent's desk. As tiana went up to her father's desk she could see that the chair was occupied by a strange lady.

By the looks of it from tiana's view she was very pretty. The lady was tall, had curly hair and looked nice to. Instead of looking for her father tiana went straight up to the lady. "hey strange lady." Melinda turned around towards tiana as soon as those words came out of her mouth. "Well hi sweetie what's your name?' tiana thought for a minute debating on whether or not to tell her.

"My names tiana what's yours?" Melinda laughed at the little girl before picking her up and sitting tiana in her lap. "Well sweetie my name is Melinda." The two girls sat there talking about different things like their favorite color to what TV shows the like to watch. Their conversation was very interesting but got especially better when fin came back to his desk.

"Hey Mel looks like you meet tiana already." Melinda laughed as she put tiana down in the chair that she was just sitting in. "of course fin looks like you got a real cutie on your hands." When Melinda said that about the little girl she squealed in delight and asked a question that shocked both adults. "Daddy is Miss Melinda your girlfriend?"Fin laughed at his daughter when the question came out of her mouth, he was also laughing from the blush that was on Melinda's cheeks.

Fin sat on the side of his desk in front of his daughter. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes before pulling Melinda into him he answered her question. "Yah baby this is daddies' girlfriend. Do you like her?"Fin looked at his daughter for any sign that things might good bad. "Yah I like her a lot. Miss Melinda... are you going to be my new other mommy?"Melinda looked at the little girl before kneeling down before her. "Well sweetie if your daddy wants me to be your new mommy then I would love to, but that's up to your dad so you got to ask him."

Tiana laughed at Melinda before running off to play with sat down in his seat and watched the woman in front of him for a minute. "That was real sweet of you Mel."Melinda smiled as she sat on fin's desk and looked into his eyes. "I know, but I meant what I said. If she wants me to be her mommy it's up to you. Hey I got to get back to work I'll see you later tonight." Then Melinda got up, gave fin a kiss and left him wondering the whole work day.

Setting: tutuola household

Time: 8:00 p.m.

Melinda, fin and tiana all sat on the couch watching TV and eating pizza. It was a very peaceful dinner like it was always meant to be like this. By this time tiana was already tired and falling asleep on the sofa after dinner." Hey baby why don't you go get ready for bed and then ill came and tuck you in." tiana hoped off the couch after saying goodnight to Melinda and went to her room.

After just sitting on the couch for a while with his lover she got up and went to the door. "Fin I had a good time tonight I think tiana is just a sweetheart. Teel her I said goodnight and bye." Melinda gave fin a deep kiss and left the man standing at his door. When fin saw Melinda's car pull away from his driveway fin went to go check on his princess.

When fin went into tiana's room he could her muffled voices coming from underneath the blanket. Most of the words were jumbled together but fin could make out most of the conversation. "Yah"

"Love you" "he's fine" "bye." Fin thought that she was talking to Teresa but was wrong when she heard the word ken pop up. Fin went to his daughter's bed and pulled the covers from over her head to see her with the phone. "Who where you talking to sweet pea?" tiana handed fin the phone and snuggled into her bed as fin covered her up.

"That was ken daddy I was telling him of all the fun we had today"tiana yawned as her father kissed her forehead. "Goodnight baby love you." fin walked across the room where he flipped the light switch and the only light on was from tiana's nightlight. Fin was just about to walk out of the door when tiana called him. "Daddy. Goodnight. I love you to."


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4

Same as always.

(fyi Melinda and fin have been dating for a while say around 2 3 years.)

Setting: jewelry store

Time: 12:00

Narrative p.o.v.

Fin had decided to spend his lunch break getting a ring for Melinda. Ever since what tiana had said about her being her mommy, fin really wanted that to come true. Fin had a buddy who worked here who could give him a good price on a ring. Fin walked around the store waiting for his friend to get finished with another costumer. So far he had already had his sights set on a ring that he knew Mel would love. It wasn't super flashy but it still made you want to take a second glance at it.

"Hey fin seems like you already got something picked out." Fin looked at his old time friend Anthony as he pulled the ring out of the glass box. "Yah Anthony how much is it." Anthony closed the box and locked it so the other rings were not taken and watched his friend with the ring. "Well man for you I would say $800 and another $100 if you want necklace for your little girl. Fin handed the ring back to his friend so he could wrap it and the necklace up for him. Once he was finished paying for the items fin told his friend bye, hid the presents in his car and went back to work.

Time 3:40 p.m.

Fin, Olivia and Elliot were at a Vic's house looking over the crime scene, which meant that left munch to pick up the two kids. It wasn't that he didn't like them, it was just he was never good with kids and conversations. As munch walked up to the gate of the private kindergarten/ elementary school. Kids of all ages were outside playing waiting for their parents to get them. John didn't see Jacob or tiana anywhere so he decided to talk to a teacher who was watching the kids.

"Excuse me miss but do you know where Jacob stabler and tiana tutuola is?" the woman turned to face munch, by the looks of it she was tired of watching kids all day but still looked young. "Yes you must be Mr. munch I got a call about you. Come one I'll show you where they are." Munch followed the lady inside the school and what looked to be an office. On the back far wall were three benches. On the first sat Jacob and tiana (who was crying) and on the last one sat an older boy maybe a year older then the two younger kids.

Munch pulled the teacher over from the little kids. "What happened to tiana?" the teacher sighed as she looked at the little girl. "Apparently during recess Justin the other boy was bullying tiana. Jacob tried to defend her but got pushed down, that's when tiana tried to defend Jacob and Justin pushed her on the concrete. She scarped her elbow and knee but it's not life threaten. After that Jacob punched Justin in the face." Munch stood quietly for a moment taking everything in. "what was the punishment?"

The teacher went behind the desk and pulled out a slip and handed it to munch. "Tiana is allowed to come back to school though I think she should tell her father what happened she seems pretty shaken up. Unfortunately this school has very little tolerance for fighting which is why Jacob is suspended for a day and Justin is suspended for two weeks for starting the fight." The woman was quite for a minute before adding something else to her statement while she led john to the kids. "I also want you to tell their parents.

"Tiana... Jacob your ride is here." Jacob was the first one of the bench as he got his bag and helped tiana down and got her bag for her. Jacob hung his head while tiana tried to control her crying. "Justin I think you have something to say." Justin hoped off the bench. Even though he was a boy of 7 he was fairly short but only an inch shorter that Jacob. "I'm sorry for pushing Jacob and I'm sorry for hurting you tiana." Jacob nodded his head before he left the room with his uncle and friend.

Time: 4:00 p.m.

Setting: precinct

By the time john had returned to the precinct everyone else was already there. Olivia and Elliot were working on paperwork while fin was talking to Melinda. As soon as they walked through the door john handed set Jacob at his desk while he gave tiana to fin. "John what's wrong?" Olivia stared at her friend/ coworker. John sighed as he sat on the edge of his desk. "Why don't I let Jacob explain that to you?" Everyone looked to Jacob waiting for him to say something. "Jacob what is uncle john talking about?" Jacob rubbed his nose with his jacket sleeve. "I got suspended from school for a day because I got into a fight."

Olivia picked up her son and put him in her lap. "Can you tell us the whole story?" It was more of a question than a statement. Jacob sighed as he retold the story. "Today during school while tiana and I were playing outside Justin Blake decides to mess up our sand castle. I called him a meanie and he called me a wimp. He then he pulled tiana hair and made her cry so I told him to stop. Then he pushed me and tiana called him a bully so he pushed her and she scraped her knee and elbow. So I punched him in the stomach." After telling his story Jacob took a much needed breathe.

"Well Jacob that was very brave of you but I don't want you to fight anymore. If someone messes with you then you tell a teacher ok." Jacob hugged his mom and she gave him a hug and let him go off to the loft. Fin stood next to Elliot as munch handed Olivia a note which told about him being suspended. "Looks like your boy is a real knight in shining armor el." Elliot laughed at his friend as he went to talk to his girlfriend. "So Mel you want to go out tonight?" "Sure fin. Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Same

Setting: Italian restaurant

Time: 7:00 p.m.

Narrative p.o.v.

Fin sat down across from his girlfriend in the little Italian restaurant. He had everything set up a bottle of wine on the table surrounded by rose petals, tiana was with Olivia, and now all he had to do was pop the question. He had decided to wait until after they ate so he could build up the confidence. Their diner was nice, quiet with small talk here and there but romantic.

Since it was only those outside eating fin decide to give it a go. He took the ring out of his pocket and slides the box over to Melinda. All Melinda did was stare at fin and the ring. "Melinda Warner I love you with all my heart. Ever since I first saw you I thought you would never go for a guy like me. There are so many things I love about you, like your smile, they way you get made when you can't find anything to wear even though I saw you look beautiful in anything. Mel I love your personality and everything else from the top of your head down to your toes. Instead of being my girlfriend I want you to be something more. I want you to have the honor of being my wife, my lover and the mother of my children. I see the way how you and tiana have bonded and I know that she loves you. So what I want to know is Melinda will you marry me?"

Melinda had cried through the whole speech. Because of the tears fin had thought he did something wrong because she didn't reply. Melinda got up from her chair along with fin that held her hands. "Mel answers me baby." Melinda silenced fin with a kiss as her answer. The kiss went on for a while and was only broken for fin to put the ring on Melinda's finger. "Fin we should go." Fin dragged Melinda out of the restaurant after paying for the dinner and went to go get tiana.

Once they had gotten her the three went back to fin's home. "Do you mind me being your new momma?"Tiana was sitting on Melinda's lap dressed for bed. They had been on the couch for a while just talking about different things from the wedding to if tiana was happy. "No I don't mind I like you. You're nice and kind to and you're very pretty." Melinda smiled and kissed the girl on her head "hey sweetie why don't you get into bed and I'll be in there in a few minutes. And remember to put your necklace up so it won't be lost ok." Tina jumped of Melinda's lap and said goodnight and went to her room.

The two newly engaged couple sat on the couch for a while basking in the silence. It wasn't long before fin got up to put tiana to sleep while Melinda went to change. While in tiana's room fin and his daughter went through the same routine. Get her to brush her teeth, read her a story then put her in the bed. "Daddy. Do you think Melinda would be ok if I called her mom?" fin stared at his daughter before kissing her on the head. "I'm sure she'll love it." Fin left his little girls room and went to his own room were his love was already in bed asleep. He changed clothes and climbed into bed were Melinda snuggled closer to him. Life couldn't be any better.

Setting: precinct

Time: 1:00 p.m.

"You know tiana I think I have some Barbie dolls from when Lizzie was a kid. Would you like them?" Elliot stood near fin's desk where tiana was sitting with her monster doll. Unlike other girls tiana was different. She hated Barbie dolls, actually she hated any kind of dolls unless they where stuff animals. " I hate Barbie dolls their creepy." Munch laughed as Elliot shook his head and threw a sucker at tiana. "Nice job kid I knew you were different from your father."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

"You are invited to the wedding of Melinda Warner and Odafin Tutuola.

Where: 's church

Time: 1:00 p.m."

Today was a very special day for two people, for they are getting married. With months of planning and preparing they had everything ready. Melinda and fin would get married and afterwards they would leave town to go on their honeymoon in which tiana would be staying with ken. Over the course of planning fin and ken had come on more thoughtful terms, even though fin was still upset when he found out that his son was dating his coworker George huang. After a few weeks of arguing fin told his son he wanted him to be his best man but he wasn't going to walk down the aisle with one of Melinda's bridesmaids. Instead ken would walk down the aisle with tiana who was the flower girl.

Time: 1:00 p.m.

Melinda stood outside the double doors leading into the chapel. In just a few minutes she would be . she couldn't deny the fact that she was nervous she just couldn't wait to be married to the one she loved.( ok the wedding went off without a hitch. It was a lovely and peaceful wedding with some tear shed and laughs. Teresa came to meet the new addition to the family. Also Jacob got a kiss from tiana like he always wanted. Now to the after party.)

Everything was lovely, the bride and groom had their first dance. Melinda got to dance with her father and everyone got down on the dance floor. But it was funny because a wedding is supposed to be a brides special day, but in truth it turned out to be everyone's special day. Melinda and fin where now a family, also Melinda is adopting tiana so she can be her child. Olivia told Elliot that she was pregnant. Ken and George had spent a lovely time alone. Munch danced with his new wife Delilah. Don had a nice time with his daughter Samantha. Even the kids had fun to.

And now the newly married couple where now in their hotel room, "yo Mel do you want to go to the swimming pool?" Melinda smiled as she lay across the bed. She wanted these two weeks to be amazing and just them. "Actually I have something better in mind." Let's say the do not disturb sign worked very well.


End file.
